User blog:Imouto-tan/Jewel
A Jewel, also known as a Wizard or Mage, is a term used to refer to a person who has the innate ability to generate and manipulate Mana. Although, it is generally used to refer to people who have gone through either Destiny Military Academy or Kizuna Girls’ Academy's extremely rigorous five phase entrance exam with perfect scores in three or more of the exam phases. 73% of Jewels in the world are females, while the rest are males who are genderbent by the activation of their Jewel capabilities, however, some males do remain male and are called, Warlocks. There are special Jewels that has extraordinary and unique powers that are called, Oddities. Jewels and Gemstones alike have to get yearly check ups at the Tsundere Hospital. Female Jewels naturally produce Mana-infused breast milk that can be used to recharge their or other's powers by drinking the breast milk. Overview Aoi-chan: Jewels and Gemstones comprise only 20% of the living population of Earth, with the remaining 80% being either incapable or unwilling to use Magic and would rather use Magitech or Ki combat and mundane purposes. Jewels are often affiliated with a school in which they study to enhance their powers further or a Guild (if they live in Fennmont), where they can take on missions as a source of personal income and adventure. Magic is not a "miracle," but as the power to overcome "logic" stemming from "logic" itself. The stronger one's determination and mind is, the stronger one's Magic will be. Employing any Magic drains Mana whether from the Mage or from an external source, with the exception of Magic Apps which feed off of the Magic Communication Device's battery life. S-Class Jewels and Witches are extraordinarily powerful Jewels, and usually number among the most powerful individuals in the guild or school itself. Only officially recognized S-Class Mages are able to undertake difficult S-Class and Wizard Saint Jobs; lower-ranked Mages may only accept an S-Class mission if an officially recognized S-Class Mage or Wizard Saint is also participating alongside them. These missions are said to be so dangerous that even the smallest mistake can lead to the Jewel's death. However, in return, the pay is very good, easily going into millions of Destins. Characteristics Aki-chan: Jewels are beings who have great talent in the use of Magic and some Jewels are born with Magical Powers and can easily employ magical objects. All Jewels emit Mana, which is unique to the Jewel's body, for example: a electrokinetic Jewel will unconsciously cause electronics in their surroundings to shut down and stop working more than any other person due to their Mana. Regarding abilities, all Jewels can only be proficient in one type of Magic, for example: Sherria Amicus is an "Illusion Master" and is highly skilled in making illusions that effects reality. All kinds of Magic are used on Earth, and they possess many avenues for usage, such as offense, defense and supporting. Some powerful Jewels (or certain other magical beings) are able to pass on Magics, often the most rare, to other Mages for them to utilize. Doing this leaves a mark in the form of a tattoo on the Mage's body that seems to fade away if they don't have access to the Magic that was given to them. Aoi-chan: Moreover, Jewel abilities are categorized as either Active, Meta, Passive, Programmable or Transformation abilities and Within these five categories there are many subcategories. Active refers to a Jewel knowingly having to use their power to create a magical effect, whilst passive has the Jewel subconsciously effect their surroundings with their magic. Meta category powers are considerably stronger than the other categories and usually allows the user to manipulate reality or concepts. Programmable refers to a Jewel being able to make their Magic to work certain ways my making certain activation conditions for it to be used. Finally, Transformation refers to a Jewel being able to take on a temporary alteration of some kind. However, two or more can be present at the same time in a Jewel, such as Celia Kurami's subconscious reversal ability. Aoi-chan: Female Jewels naturally produce a mystical substance that can be drawn from their breasts; the substance allows the drinker the ability to access their powers and can even enhance them for a set period of time. The breast milk is a mixture of the woman's soul drawn from their breasts, as such, when someone draws this substance from a woman's breasts they are drinking their soul; an action that can potentially kill the woman if the person "drains them dry" of milk. In any case, the act of having their milk drawn from their body usually leaves the woman drained of energy to varying degrees depending on their health and how much milk was drawn. = Milk Quality and Potency = Aoi-chan: As the potency of milk varies depending on how much of it is laced with soul energy, the quality of a girl's milk depends on the girl's physical health, physical development and their mental and emotional state. The higher the quality of milk , the further boost the drinker will receive upon consuming it. Factors that may positively affect a girl's soma include: *Physical health of the girl/woman (much like normal breast milk, smoking and drugs will negatively affect the quality of milk). *Physical development (it is generally considered that a girl with larger breasts will carry more mana-infused milk within themselves than a girl with small breasts. As a girl will only be able to give a certain amount of milk before needing to rest or risk dying, larger breasts/larger milk volume is considered beneficial). Gemstones and Other Types of Jewels Aki-chan: Espers (or more commonly Gemstones) are the Psychic equivalent of Jewels and most Gems are born with various Psychic Powers, and the reason that the USA started to create Anti-Magic and Anti-Psychic weapons to compensate for their lack of Jewels and Gems. There are currently 1,759 confirmed Gemstones in the world. In extension to this, it has been speculated that there maybe people who have not realized that they have powers, or that their certain propensities or idiosyncrasies, as subtle as a huge bust size, or multilingualism may actually be a Gemstone. Unlike their magical counterparts, Gemstones can be proficient in many types of Psychic Powers, but strain their minds if they use too many at once and for too long. Much like Jewels their powers are categorized as either Active, Meta, Passive or Programmable abilities. =Other Types of Jewels= Aoi-chan: Jewel Oddities: Jewels born with unique powers that exist outside of Logic, are sometimes downright peculiar or somehow allows them to achieve impossible feats by ignoring reality. i.e. Baldness Inducement, Subjective Ability or Hypno-Boobies Jewel Mutations: Jewel Mutations can have a wide variety of features and abilities depending on the individual, but the common similarity seems to be that these mutations are a part of the user's physicality. As a result, these Jewel abilities are always active, but generally allow the user the greatest degree of control. i.e. Super Strength or Super Speed Psycho-Jewels/Esper-Magician hybrids: Jewels that either use magic with their minds or can make magical phenomenon happen by using psychic powers. i.e. Psionic Meta Magic or Phenomenon Magic Jewel Classing Exam Aoi-chan: To gain an official rank, a Jewel must pass an entrance exam for their respective academy be it DMA or Kizuna. The entrance exam consists of six parts: Aoi-chan: 1.Fitness Test- The fitness portion of the test tests agility and physical strength. The known components of this portion of the exam included: a hike, scavenger hunt, Magic dodgeball, extreme puzzle solving, arm wrestling, and obstacle course. Aki-chan: 2.Magical Ability Test- The magical ability test is a regular testing event in Destiny City to determine the power levels of the students, which is apparently supposed to be done at least three times a school year. Although, the test can apparently be done as well during special occasions and sport physical examinations. Each test is different depending on the Jewel's powers, such as using magic to levitate a heavy weight or using magic to perfectly balance a raw egg upside-down on a surface without any support, Clairvoyants having to guess what shape is printed on an Zener ESP Card or using Ice Magic trying to freeze a swimming pool. Having successfully finished a magical ability test, one can either go up a class or remain in the same class, though it is unknown if an Jewel can actually go down a class. The power level of the Jewel is saved into the city's Data Banks promptly after finishing the test. Aoi-chan: 3.Written Test- The actual content of the written test is currently unknown but, what can be said about it is that the written test is designed to assess the student's general thinking process and critical thinking skills; it also has multiple essay sections. The first nine questions are themselves a hidden purpose test of skill: The questions are too difficult for most students to know, but there are two fake candidates taking the test. There are proctors watching the candidates, and any would-be student caught cheating three times is automatically failed, along with everyone in their row and anyone that they know. The key to passing the test is to figure out how to get the answers without getting caught, as a test of the student's information-gathering skills. The proctors usually pretend not to notice some of the cheating, but presumably give penalties for what they consider to be substandard information gathering. Aki-chan: 4.Magic Aptitude test- A simple test that is based on Mana levels and synchronicity between students and Magic Apps and Magitech. The test itself consist of activating a standard Magic Communication Device. The aptitude is measured by the amount of Mana that the tester requires to activate it. An average person requires 30 units of mana for the activation, while someone like Maelys Ban needs only 15. Aoi-chan: 5.Hidden Purpose Test- A test to eliminate the many people who want to enroll into DMA or Kizuna. The test is to carry a bag of ice to the top of Destiny City Skyline within a day. However, the administrators set it so it was very difficult (but not impossible) to reach the top. Such as adding sugar to the ice to make it melt faster, certain floors have the temperatures raised to intense levels and being chased by powerful familiars and flamethrower mounted Guard Bots. The administrators are looking for those with determination who can make it to the top, regardless of how difficult or challenging the test was. However the test doesn't end there as then the students are sent off to play a nearby Stazt's Hamburgers to play some games. One is a karaoke machine, another a punching bag, and another a "rock-paper-scissors" type of game. The bag tests Mana Control, the karaoke machine tests how well they can sync up with comrades and the rock-paper-scissors game tests magical awareness. Aki-chan: 6.Following Instructions Test- The final part of the exam is simply a test to see if the students can follow instructions: At the top of the paper, the students are told to read the entire test, and then perform the tasks. The tasks can include anything from simple math, to standing on one foot while singing the national anthem. The trick is of course that one of the last instructions on the page is: "Ignore all the other tasks. All you need to do to pass is to write your name at the bottom of the paper." Most students will ignore the first instruction, and properly look like fools to the few who actually remember what the test was about: following instructions. Aki-chan: Passing the Entrance Exam has the following actions: #A student is officially recognized by the International Jewel Registry. #A student is entitled to the Organization's money made from donations in proportion to the tasks completed and they can now take Jobs. #A "capability" rank will be assigned based on the results of the exam. Classes Aoi-chan: There are nine classes for Jewels, with F-Class being the weakest and Wizard Saints being the strongest: *Wizard Saints: With a total of 13 members a generation; Mages with capabilities of an extent that they're considered immeasurable. At this level many Jewels gain the ability to become Magic Gods. *Witch: Just like S-Class, magical powers are of an extent that they're considered near immeasurable. *S-Class: Jewels with capabilities of an extent that they're considered near immeasurable. *A-Class: Jewels with capabilities of an extent that they can fight alone against a military force on equal terms. *B-Class: Just like C-Class, magical powers are highly beneficial in everyday life. *C-Class: Jewels with capabilities of a degree when their magical abilities are considered convenient in everyday life, ability-wise this is the class when one starts to be treated as part of the elite. *D-Class: Just like E-Class, magical powers are not very useful in everyday life. *E-Class: Magical powers of the degree to levitate a book, many students belong here. *F-Class: Exceptions aside, cannot be considered completely powerless, but is considered one of the so-called "students that can't keep up at school". Might possess some degree of power, but unable to truly control it. There are hundreds of thousands of Jewels that are registered worldwide. To go to the next class up a Jewel must be ranked #1 in their class, at which point they can choose to stay at the top of their class or start at the bottom of the next class, or, such as with Nayuta Mitsuari a Jewel can be put directly into a higher class if their score on the registry test is high enough. Payment Aki-chan: Joining the International Jewel Registry is a contract that allows the Jewel to gain money, which is automatically banked into their accounts. The more prestigious the school or higher the level of the Jewel, the greater the reward. However, they are then tasked to participate in more experiments and researches. Joining the International Jewel Registry also allows Jewels to take Jobs that most normal people wouldn't be able to do without Magic. Missions Aoi-chan: Mission boards detail the type of mission, a short description of the task, where the task is needed, the rank needed and how soon the mission will start. There are many different types of missions for Jewels to undertake. Missions vary in difficulty and are divided into different ranks. Some missions might come with secondary objectives or main objective changes can occur during the mission. Upon starting a mission, each participant in the mission will be given Challenge Reward. The currently known types of missions available to Jewels include: *Search and Rescue - Finding missing person(s) or recovering missing supplies *Search and Destroy - Clearing out Ex Nihilo or Darkness Remnants when their infestations grow too large *Assassination Missions - Requires the mission taker to eliminate a unique enemy and then return to extraction. These are the most commonly farmed missions by lower classes due to the fact that they provide a higher chance to obtain rare magic items or boat loads of Destin. *Perimeter Defense - Fortifying walls and defenses to keep Ex Nihilo or Darkness Remnants out of the city limits. *Village Security - Helping a village in Fennmont fight off Ex Nihilo or Darkness Remnants. *Bounty Hunting - Capturing wanted criminal(s) *Monster Hunting - Capturing or Slaying special monster(s) *Escort - Helping civilians move through Ex Nihilo or Darkness Remnants infested areas *Celestial Beast Hunting - Capturing or Killing celestial beast monster(s); Experienced S-Class Mages (such as Priscilla Saotome). *Witch Hunting - Capturing or Killing witch(s); Only the most powerful Wizard Saints can take these types of missions. *Babysitting - Watching over and taking care of something or someone for a certain amount of time. *Sparring - Help the employer hone new spells by training with them *Tutoring - Tutor the employer in how to use spells or weapons; academic tutoring is also very common as well. NOTE: Challenge Rewards are rewards given for completing randomly generated challenges given to the participants when they begin a mission. The challenge is displayed briefly at the bottom of their Magic Communication Device screen once they accept a mission and can be checked throughout mission via their Magic Communication Device's menu screen. Jewel Teacher.jpg|It's not uncommon to see a few teachers accompanying students on high ranking missions. Magic Club.jpg|Some older students host club games that simulate actual missions for younger Jewels so that they can get a feel for what types of missions that they like best to better prepare for when they are allowed to go on them. Assassination Mission.jpg|Assassination missions are the most difficult type of mission there is due to constantly changing main objectives. Monster hunting.jpg|Monster Hunting missions are the third most profitable types of missions as Monster Hunting mission always has three times the regular amount of Challenge Rewards as most other mission types. File:Battle of Saints.jpg|Some sparring missions get really out of hand... Negative aspects Foreign concerns Aki-chan: Destiny City is the first to successfully create artificial Jewels, because of this however, many countries such as the united States of America and Japan and other Jewel rich nations desire the secrets of the creation of artificial Jewels, as well the ire and suspicion of the United Nations. As consequence to this, security in the city is tight with five surveillance satellites above the city year round, that separates the city from the outside world among others. Domestic concerns Aoi-chan: Some of the scientists who research magical and psychic powers try to increase a person's powers, especially if said powers are unique, via unethical methods such as dangerous drugs and unethical experiments. Some of these methods achieve their desired results, but others fail horribly, ending with its participants traumatized, injured, or even dead. In fact, some of the most powerful Jewels in Destiny City are the result of these dark programs. Aki-chan: The fact that the city is always under surveillance, means that Destiny City's Grand Magic Council are aware of these experiments, but choose to turn a blind eye to them and allow the scientists that run them to do as they wish as long as the public does not know and said experiments have achieved their desired results. Moreover, Classes are used as a status symbol for students, and especially apparent in schools such as DMA and Kizuna, the higher Classes are more likely to treat lower classes poorly even with disdain. =Taboo= Aoi-chan: Every Jewel's Magic has its own set of rules that must never be broken, known as a taboo. Different taboos that are broken have different effects on the user's body. One of them can lead to death or sickness. Gallery Studying.jpg|Even during the summer students still have tons of summer work to do to keep their minds sharp. File:Sample-f552ccc0095d7ea0a833fd15628a5f07.jpg|Jessica Renee Philomele and Razeluxe Ibis are two A-Class Jewels that are very popular Independent Mages. File:Arm Wrestling.jpg|Some Jewel Mutations have unfathomable strength and can easily break the arm wrestling test. File:Physical Test.jpg|Some Jewels overdo what is needed to pass their Magical Ability Test. File:Measuring Day.jpg|Bust measurements are done to make sure that the students get the right size uniform and the Archimedes' Principle is used to get the Bust Volume. File:Measuring Day2.jpg|Many students are overly eager to find out other's measurements and will enthusiastically help them undress to prepare for the physical exam. Trivia *Most Kawaii Five-0 members are Jewels. *Stazt's Hamburgers is very popular among young Jewels and Gemstones. *Jewels are a form of celebrities in Destiny City. Even Jewels in training, like Alexandra Brantini and the members of the Thirteen Wizard Saints, are known to have dedicated fans among the spectators of the Grand Destiny Star Games. *The feeling of being fed upon and drained is very intense and can induce arousal if the woman is not already. The act itself can also push the recipient into such a state of erotic bliss that they no longer seem to care or realize that their life is being drained from them. Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Information Category:Terminology